


Spinny Skirt

by LaurentheFlute



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff without Plot, Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurentheFlute/pseuds/LaurentheFlute
Summary: For EndlessCharade, featuring the version of Chara and Asriel Dreemurr from his AU fic with ShamanicShaymin. (If you haven't read that, and you love Undertale, you should absolutely do so! It's 100k+ words of drama, teen angst, and terrible, terrible puns.)It's not that Asriel doesn't *want* to see Chara in a short skirt, but his mom always taught him to be respectful.Part of my DrabbleNovember challenge, Day 3, prompt: “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: #DrabbleNovember 2020 Collection





	Spinny Skirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndlessCharade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessCharade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Scars We Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183455) by [EndlessCharade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessCharade/pseuds/EndlessCharade), [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin). 



"Hey, Asriel."

Asriel looked up from the book in his lap and immediately regretted doing so. He had been sorting through some of the comics stored under his bed at his mother's polite but firm request that he consider donating some of them to free up more storage space, and of course he'd stumbled across an old favorite he hadn't read in years, and one thing led to another and now he was seated cross-legged in the middle of his bedroom with comic books sprawled all around him—and there was Chara, in an indecently short skirt, standing just close enough that their hemline was right at eye level.

"I, uh." He swallowed.

Laughing, they leaned closer to him, clearly relishing his embarrassment. Or awkwardness. Or distraction. Whichever, really. "What do you think? Is it a good look for me?" They spun in a circle, their arms out to either side, and the precarious hemline flew up far past indecent and straight into nothing-to-imagine territory. Asriel clapped his hands over his eyes and rolled a successful save against temptation to peek.

"It's very short," he said, aware that his voice was higher pitched than usual.

"Is that a problem?"

"I mean," he said carefully, buying himself time to get his voice under control, "it is a very you look."

"So, yes?"

"Yes to it being a problem? Or yes to it being a good look for you?" He counted to five and then lowered his hands slowly, hoping Chara was back to merely precarious once more.

"You've made it clear the answer is yes to both." Chara looked entirely too pleased with themself, grinning, and his heart skipped a beat when he realized that the smile spread to their eyes. This was genuine amusement, not just at his expense—teasing, but without a jagged edge. "I might have to use this knowledge in the future."

"You don't need to wear a short skirt to get my attention," Asriel said quietly.

And, to his surprise, Chara's grin turned into a small smile, and just as quietly, as though they meant it sincerely, they said, "I know." But then the grin returned, and they added, "But I _can_ get a _very_ fun reaction from you if I do, and if you don't think I will milk that power for everything it's worth, you've got another thing coming."

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, go read their fic. It's good and it gets better and it's still going.


End file.
